The Legend of Zelda: Zuru's Adventure
by Kahoi2iHim3
Summary: A hotheaded kid, raised like Link, named Zuru travels to ClockTown, Terminia to find the sword of three dragons. However, it was soon intervened when the Hero of time and his Maiden of Wisdom needs his help. Not an AU


Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of this story, which belongs to my 12 year old brother, and Him, nor me, own the Legend of Zelda that belongs to… uh whoever owns it -laughs- (sorry, I forgot the name)

Summary : A hotheaded kid, raised like Link, named Zuru travels to ClockTown, Terminia to find the sword of three dragons. However, it was soon intervened when the Hero of time and his Maiden of Wisdom needs his help. Not an AU

**oOo the Legend of Zelda: Zuru's Adventure oOo **

"Decades ago, when Link-sama, the Hero of Time was not old enough to remember of the events that took part, Gerudo armies began a trip that started his journey of how his Destiny had started.

The King of the Gerudu's, Ganon-sama, and his female troops set forth across the Desert' Sands for an ambush upon a village in hiding.

His reasons being unknown…

With every day, hour, minute, and second they came closer and closer, stopping only when it was truly needed it, but never selfishly.

Ganon's troops survived the crazy weather and the frantic Din-sama, even both at their worse.

Finding the secretive town, Ganon-sama ordered his army to lay waste on buildings and murder Towns people who dare to rebel against them."

"They continued combat and many soldiers braved to fight against them; Ruthless, they were; full of mercy, they were not.

A man in particular was defending his village and his wife, whom just had given birth their child with a great future ahead of him.

Defending what he care for at his best, it was still inevitable that he was killed in battle, either by loss of luck or fate.

"Watching the devastating scene fold in front of her, his death was the sign that She, his wife, goes and escape to the forest of immortal children, called the Kokiri, along with her newborn child in her arms.

Her strength weakening immensely and her life draining away, she summoned up enough spirit to continue on to Great Duku Tree-sama asking him that he and his Kokiri raise her Baby.

Watching the maiden's life wither away, He called forth one of the Kokiri children and for the remainder of the baby's childhood he was raised as a Kokiri and soon realized his destiny in being the **Hero of Ti**-"

"Gah! Vivi-chan, I heard enough of the 'Hero of Time'- which you rant about his 'oh-so-wonderful-adventures' everyday," Zuru said flatly.

"Right now we're on _my_ adventure!" Zuru raised his index finger at a distant town known as 'Clock town', Which dwells in the land neighboring to Hyrule, Terminia, "And we're heading over there!"

Vivi, who talks plenty about Link's Past, is Zuru's Fairy who has a bright azure Glow and has large fairy wings, or large for a fairy anyway, that surpassed the length of her body by about a few inches.

She's half the size of eleven-year-old Zuru's small childlike hands and beyond her blinding aura was a petite figure with skin of blue and a cute fairy outfit of white.

Zuru, whom is ten years of age, was about the height of four-feet-eight had similar features to Link.

Black Hair and golden Bangs that fell slightly over his face, and high cheekbones that proved when he is older he will be just as handsome.

His skin was a pale peach shade, and bright gold eyes that signified his individualism and set him apart from Link.

He wore a Kokiri outfit akin to Link's and had slightly darker green pants and thin chainmail that was visible on his arms, neck, and lower legs.

He carried a short sword, with no complex design, and a Buckler, a small shield mainly used to parry.

Opening the colossal door, the entrance to South ClockTown, Zuru exited the ClockTower entering the hustle and bustle.

"Wow! At last, I am at ClockTown… with barely any rupees to buy the items I need to travel, " he sweat-dropped.

He looked around the town noticing the large town's charm.

It had a crispy smell of nature and aromas of the foods in the marketplace and stairs leading to other parts of the town; East, West, and North.

The ground was wood flooring that was laid all throughout most of ClockTown.

The ClockTower loomed over the two, giving south ClockTown a shady mask.

"Well, how about not be lazy and _work_ for it, Zuru-sama?"

"Hey, I'm not _that _lazy Vivi-chan! I would work for it, but who would let someone like me work for the-"

Two quite large men began approaching them and one started to speak with a big accent, " Jo! Ve are joost some common verkers looking for some assistance! Vould jou like to come and velp, Kid-ish and small pixie?"

"Pixie! Oh, you did not call me a '_pixie_,'" Vivi hissed in disgust.

"Anyway, what kind of help, Hefty man-san?"

"Juuh.. I will ignore zat comment and I am shinking about painting za valls. 50 roopees per vall, majee? Looks eazy enough, Ja," the other man suggested.

"What! No way! That's a sissy's job! Can I have something that would be more work and more pay," He turned to the other worker.

"Ja, but nosing seems more vitting vor jou! Jajajajaja," He slapped his knee snickering and he held himself up by holding the other man's shoulder.

"Jajajaaja! Vhat do jou suggest, kid-ish?"

"Hmph, What can I do? I'm not going to sit here like some lazy pig! Appoint me something," Vivi squeaked out.

"Ok, how about Vivi do the painting and I collect some wood because you guys look like you can barely help yourselves with that, " Zuru snickered.

The two workers playfully glared at him then chuckled, "Alvight zven, We'll give you 100 roopees pur Loogs. The small Pixie can paint after Jou are done and have brought jou logs vere, Ook?"

"Sure, thing!"

"Vand Don't ferget zhat jou need to be here by svix-zirty!"

"Of course," Zuru saluted and began to walk away but abruptly stopped,

"Oh yea! We forgot to introduce ourselves," He walked in front of the too men and bowed.

"My name is Zuru and this is my _fairy _Vivi. Vivi say 'hi,"

"_Hi_- Ok, now let us go back when you fat, useless guys called me a-," Vivi was ruthlessly cut off by Zuru.

"Aah, I svee. I am Uugle and ZE man next to me iz Duugle"

"Vhi," the man said as he smiled a toothy grin.

"_Anyway_, we'll both get to work now, bye! Haha," he shoved Vivi into his hat and marched behind The ClockTower, near the other entrances of ClockTown.

Vivi whizzed from out under his hat, her hair flying about. folded her arms and glared at the young Hylian.

"Zuru-sama! How dare you cut me off! I was on a roll," she pouted.

"Well, let's get to work before you _roll_ down a hill, "Vivi rolled her eyes at his bad joke.

"Ok, whatever, Let's just get find how the hell are you going to find some _logs_…. Haha, logs, get it?"

"Ugh, you are such a bad joker, Zuru-sama," she shook her head.

**oOo Later that day, during the afternoon oOo **

"My goddesses! Why are we walking aimlessly?"

" Probably because you have no sense of direction, Zuru-sama!"

Zuru and his fairy ventured throughout the town, searching high and low for the wooden logs finally ending up at a high nest atop the Milk Bar building.

"Aah! Zuru-Sama! Behind yo-," Zuru cut off Vivi from a scream.

"Ouch! What in goddess's name?"

Zuru looked down to his ankle to see a small black terrier practically chewing on his leg, "Bite down harder, Chibe!"

Zuru widened his eyes, and started shaking his legs as if dancing.

When that did not work, he tried to pry it off with his hands.

Hearing the commotion, many townsfolk crowded around the building and members of the Milk Bar walking outside to find out what was happening, and everyone began mumbling what might be happening.

'Who is that kid?' 'Isn't that the mayor's son's dog?' ' Oh, look how adorable that child is!'

"Get this mutt off of me!"

"Chibe, " A young boy chirped for the dog and it let go and quickly ran down the stairs off of the Milk Bar building to the one with the unknown voice, and now growling at the other two.

"Who are you, Foreigners? And why are you here, " he yelled, giving no introduction.

"Hmph! How about being a bit more kinder, child, and give us your name, " Vivi said, defiantly.

"You don't deserve it! Chibe! Attack!"

The small terrier charged as fast as a little pup can, approaching his target ever so… quickly? Zuru reacted ever so nonchalantly, stepping a little to the left, and yawned. 

The dog went crashing into the fencing, breaking it, then landed into his master's arms.

"Is a small mutt all you got? Ha! I can take anything!"

"Zuru-sama, do not be so arrogant! More importantly, learn to be more than kinder to animals," the little fairy shook her head, rubbing her temples.

"Hmph, how dare you do you that to poor Chibe!"

The child set down his dog beside a wooden box and carelessly charged up the stairs, whipping out a beautiful Katana, and swung his it at Zuru.

Zuru jumped off the building, landing on his feet upon the stone-flat ground, along with the other kid barely landing on his knees.

"You should stop, you barely even carry your weapon- Aah!"

Zuru withstood the younger one's futile attempt, his feet sliding on the wooden ground, parrying and pushed his broad sword forward shoving the other to the floor with a ruthless Strikeback.

The youngster picked his body up ran towards Zuru again with more fury than previously and barely slashed his katana horizontally resulting for Zuru to commit a backflip, barely dodging the attack.

"I'm getting tried of this shit! I want to know: who the hell are you!"

Many of the townsfolk gasped, flabbergasted, and began whispering amongst each other.

'He just cursed! Who is this child to say that!' 'How can someone _not_ know the mayor's son!' 'Oh, look at that hat! It's so adorable!'

He shifted his body to the side, leaned into a corner of two buildings, and fiercely glared at the kid, _clearly_ annoyed.

"Hmph…" The kid scoffed, arrogantly, "Alright, because you put up _such_ a good fight-"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, child, it was one-sided," Vivi cut in, rudely.

Deciding to ignore the comment, he went on, even haughtier than earlier, "I am the Mayor's son, Yoh Kuda! And according to ME, Our fight it not done!"

Laughing franticly, Yoh charged again but to the side, turned his head, and quickly jumped, sky-high, towards Zuru and struck a hard blow on his head with the katana's lengthy hilt.

Swiftly, before Zuru fell rearward, he bashed his face with his hand.

Losing momentum, Zuru stumbled backwards trying to regain control over his body and ran his arm across his face, cleaning the blood from his mouth.

-

"You crazed Basturd! I told you stop- THIS," Using the word 'this' as a queue, Zuru ended the battle knocking the child out with several blows to the head, rapidly, with his hilt.

He had hit Yoh with such immense strength, he flew sky-high atop the Milk Bar building.

"Hmph," Zuru smirked, apparently happy with his accomplishment.

Behind him was Vivi hovering in the mid air, with her jaws wide, and eyes gawking at her master's idiocy, "You stupid-ass! You are no assassin on the job, " she grabbed her bangs, pulled, and dramatically flew in circles, "Oh, you are such an idiot! You knocked him out!"

"What! …Is that not the point-"

"NO! That was not the point, stupid!

Finding his shoes amusing, he bowed his head and helped Yoh Kudos' unconscious body over to an Inn, along with Vivi cursing Zuru under her breathe.

**Chapter End**


End file.
